Under The Rainy Day
by palefacegirl
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Rukia bersikap dingin pada Ichigo. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?...Fic for Ichiruki Fan Day. RnR please... :D


Minna, Yupi balik lagi!

Kali ini Yupi mau ikut memeriahkan Ichiruki fan day. Saking pengennya Yupi berpartisipasi, tugas-tugas Yupi yang udah menggunung Yupi lupakan, Haha. Sebelumnya Yupi mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada Astrella Kurosaki, Yuuna Hihara, Nurmala Yoshioka, Dela Chan X-Locks Thrurdzon, Dark'Lili Kuchiki Deathberry, Dinie Amaliaa Yl. Makasih banget buat masukan dari kalian semua, dan makasih juga buat neechan ku, Livie L Hirasawa, yang ngasih saran yang super gaje. Tanpa kalian semua mungkin fic ini bakal lebih gaje. Sekian pidato *?* dari Yupi, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf dan terima kasih.

* * *

Bleach © Kubo Tite

.

.

Under The Rain © Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki

.

.

Warning: Gaje, OOC *mungkin*, Typo

* * *

.

.

Seorang gadis sedang duduk di sebuah dahan pohon, matanya terpejam sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut kulitnya. Ia merasa amat nyaman berada disitu, melepaskan semua penat yang ia rasakan.

"Rukia!"

Suara itu sontak membuatnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

"Oi Rukia, cepat turun!" suara itu memerintahnya.

Rukia tak mengindahkan perintah itu, dia tahu suara siapa itu. Rukia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah pemilik suara itu, itulah sebabnya sedari tadi ia menghabiskan waktu di atas pohon sendirian.

"Kalau kau tidak turun maka aku yang akan naik!" oceh suara itu lagi.

Rukia mendesah lalu bergegas melompat dari dahan yang berjarak sekitar dua meter dari pemukaan tanah.

'Hup'

Rukia mendaratkan kakinya dengan mulus di atas tanah, dia memang tak pernah kesulitan untuk memanjat ataupun turun dari pohon walaupun dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil.

Rukia berjalan tanpa mengacuhkan seseorang yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Rukia!" panggil suara itu lagi. Rukia benar-benar tak menghiraukannya dan terus saja berjalan.

"Rukia, kau itu kenapa sih?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai, lebih baik kau juga kembali kedalam kelas, Ichigo." ucap Rukia tanpa menoleh kepada laki-laki itu –Ichigo.

.

.

Suara bising di kelas seketika berhenti ketika Ochi-sensei memasuki kelas. Setelah muri-murid memberi salam dan kembali duduk, Ochi-sensei pun mulai berbicara.

"Kumpulkan semua tugas kalian yang aku berikan minggu kemarin!" seru Ochi-sensei.

Rukia terdiam, dia terlihat bingung. Seingatnya Ochi-sensei tidak memberikan tugas apa-apa.

"Hei Tatsuki, memangnya ada tugas ya?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa mengerjakannya. Minggu kemarin dia tidak masuk dan memberikan tugas pada kita semua." jawab Tatsuki.

Rukia mencoba mengingat tugas itu, tapi ia benar-benar merasa tak ada tugas. Kemudian ia baru teringat, minggu kemarin ia tak masuk sekolah karena demam.

'Jeruk sialan, dia tak memberi tahuku kalau ada tugas.' rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

Alhasil, ketika semua orang mengumpulkan tugasnya kedepan, Rukia hanya duduk dibangkunya dengan cemas.

"Sepertinya masih ada yang belum mengumpulkan tugas ini." Seru Ochi-sensei setelah menghitung jumlah tugas yang sudah terkumpul di depan. "Yang tidak mengerjakan harap maju kedepan kelas."

Tubuh Rukia telah dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin. Dia pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Ochi-sensei.

'Ini semua salah si jeruk itu!' jerit Rukia dalam hati. Dia memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kearah Ichigo. Yang diberikan deathglare juga sepertinya sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan menatap Rukia seakan-akan mengucapkan 'Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa memberitahumu.'

Dengan berat hati Rukia berjalan menuju kedepan kelas, semua mata tertuju pada sosoknya yang kini tengah berdiri di depan Ochi-sensei.

"Jadi nona Kuchiki belum menyerahkan tugasnya?" tanya Ochi-sensei lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf Sensei, minggu kemarin aku tidak masuk dan tidak ada yang memberitahuku tentang tugas yang kau berikan." ucap Rukia seraya meminta maaf.

"Itu bukan alasan Kuchiki. Sekarang kau berdiri di sudut kelas dan setelah pulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan koridor lantai dua sampai bersih." Perintah Ochi-sensei.

"Tapi aku-"

"Aku tak mau mendengar bantahan darimu. Cepat lakukan yang tadi kuperintahkan atau hukumanmu akan aku tambah!" seru Ochi-sensei memotong ucapan Rukia.

"Baiklah." ucap Rukia lemas sambil berjalan kesudut kelas. Semua murid sedang menahan tawa melihat Rukia, kecuali satu orang yaitu Ichigo. Dia memandang Rukia dengan tatapan bersalah, tapi Rukia membalasnya dengan sebal.

.

.

Rukia sedang mengepel lantai koridor ketika seseorang memegang pundaknya. Rukia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia ketus.

"Aku mau membantumu." jawab Ichigo.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." tolak Rukia dingin.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Rukia, Ichigo pun menyerah. Ia tahu kalau saat ini ia tetap mencoba membantu Rukia, gadis itu pasti akan semakin kesal. Kalau Rukia sedang kesal, lebih baik menunggunya agar kesalnya mereda karena akan percuma bicara dengan Rukia yang keras kepala seperti itu.

Rukia terus mengepel lantai dengan perasaan kesal. Semua masalah yang ia hadapi berasal dari Ichigo.

"Ichigo baka! Mikan no baka!" teriak Rukia kesal.

Tanpa terasa awan mulai mendung dan hujan pun mulai turun. Rukia mempercepat acara mengepelnya agar tidak terjebak disekolah saat hujan lebat. Tapi nasib berkehendak lain, saat Rukia menyelesaikan hukumannya, hujan sangatlah lebat. Rukia yang tak membawa payung kini kebingungan untuk pulang.

"Mau tumpangan?" tawar Ichigo yang kini sudah berada disamping Rukia dengan membawa sebuah payung.

"Tidak." tolak Rukia dingin.

"Kau kenapa sih Rukia? Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu dingin sekali padaku." tanya Ichigo yang sudah tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya karena sikap Rukia.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Rukia singkat.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku Rukia. Aku tahu kau sedang kesal padaku, tapi apa alasannya?" Ichigo menuntut penjelasan dari Rukia.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, berhenti mengurusiku. Urusi saja pacarmu itu." ucap Rukia datar.

"Pacar?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Ya, Senna. Pacarmu yang centil itu." ucap Rukia.

"Oh, jadi krena itu kau bersikap aneh padaku? Karena kau pikir aku pacaran dengan Senna?" terka Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia memerah karena kesal, ia tak menghiraukan Ichigo dan langsung berlari menerobos hujan yang lebat.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo.

Rukia terus berlari, Ichigo pun mengejarnya dan meraih tangan Rukia.

"Apaan sih? Lepaskan tanganku!" seru Rukia seraya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Ichigo.

"Jelaskan dulu kenapa kau kesal padaku? Apa kau cemburu pada Senna?" balas Ichigo, dia malah memperat cengkramannya dii pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa!" teriak Rukia, dia benar-benar merasa kesal pada Ichigo yang terus memaksanya.

Ichigo hanya diam, dia mencerna perkataan Rukia barusan, lalu Ichigo pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Haha."

"Kenapa malah tertawa jeruk bodoh!" geram Rukia kesal.

"Memangnya siapa yang pacaran dengan Senna, dia cuma teman." ucap Ichigo sambil menahan tawa.

"Pembohong!"

"Hey, aku bersumpah dia bukan pacarku. Lagipula tipe gadisku bukan seperti dia."

"Lalu seperti apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Kau." jawab Ichigo singkat tapi bisa membuat Rukia terdiam seketika.

Wajah Rukia pun memerah, tapi bukan karena amarah melainkan malu. "K-kau memang pembohong yang handal Ichigo." Rukia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapan Ichigo barusan.

"Kau masih tak percaya padaku? Kau kira aku bisa berbohong disaat seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo meyankinkan Rukia bahwa ia tidak berbohong.

Rukia hanya terdiam, dia melihat kedalam mata musim gugur Ichigo dan didalam mata itu ia melihat kejujuran.

"Jadi apa kau percaya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya." jawab Rukia setengah berbisik tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Ichigo.

"Lalu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Lalu apa?" kini Rukia balik bertanya pada Ichigo, sebelah alisnya naik karena tak mengerti ucapan Ichigo yang setengah-setengah.

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Rukia hanya diam lalu mengangguk dan tertunduk malu. Ichigo menyunggingkan senyuman bahagianya.

Ichigo meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Rukia dan mengenggamnya. "Ayo kita pulang." serunya pada gadis disebelahnya yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Hujan lebat yang sedari tadi mengguyur mereka seakan tak bisa mengalahkan pancaran kehangatan cinta mereka berdua dan hujanlah yang menjadi saksi dari menyatunya cinta kedua insan tersebut.

-Fin-

Dimohon Reviewnya


End file.
